


Alpha Guidance

by StaciNadia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Minor Character Death, New York City, Post Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: The Camaro is one of the few things Laura has left of her family.





	Alpha Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is Laura Hale Appreciation Week, and unfortunately I didn't have much time to work on anything due because my dog had some major surgery a week ago and is still recovering. But I still wanted to do something. And since [Teen Wolf Drabbles](https://teenwolfdrabbles.tumblr.com/) had a car theme, why not write about Laura and the Camaro?

The Camaro was one of the only things Laura had left of her family. She remembered so well the day her parents had taken her to get a new car as a combination graduation present and good job with alpha training present. She’d still had far to go at that point.

Even though she was currently the alpha, she _still_ had so far to go.

Every day, she went to where the Camaro was parked while she and Derek lived in New York City and wished for her mother’s guidance. But all she had to go by was her memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com)!


End file.
